


Reinhardt and Hana Bake Cookies

by MaskedMildew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also some other minor heroes not tagged, just some nice stuff tbh, pure fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: Amidst all of the drama that came from Soldier: 76 being revealed as Jack Morrison, Hana decides it's time she paid Reinhardt back in his moment of distress for all of his care by baking some confectionary sweets!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot on Genyatta. Love it. Still, Reinhardt is my absolute favourite Overwatch character. It's time I gave him the spotlight, too! ... Along with his adopted Granddaughter.
> 
> Maybe I'm slowly working my way up to a serious story. Who knows?

Hana had realized the subtle, yet noticeable lack in Reinhardt's enthusiasm.

After the surrogate dad of the team, Soldier: 76, revealed himself as Jack Morrison, the big guy had a lot of thinking to do. That was fine and all, but, like, Hana didn't want to see that old dog looking so unsure!

So, she devised a plan.  
One boring day (And by _boring_ , Hana was referring to a day where no-one would try to beat her Cooking Mama high-scores,) she decided she was going to pay forward all of the things Reinhardt had done to help lift her spirits up! Currently, she was thinking about letting him use her favourite goddess while playing SMITE... but then she remembered what happened last time her and Reinhardt had tried to play a game via PC. Reinhardt could barely start it up in a timely manner, let alone not crush the keyboard when he got angry at an enemy! (Like, he wasn't even raging that hard- that old German guy just doesn't know his strength!)

Eventually, the young woman settled on something more simple, that anyone could enjoy; baking cookies! 

Sure, Reinhardt didn't have... the ** _best_** taste in food out of the bunch, but with Hana, _in all of her sweet glory_ , how could anything go wrong!?


	2. The Bakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Piece of Cake to Bake a Pretty Cake(TM)

Of course, it never took too long for  _anyone_ to find Reinhardt. If his height didn't make him stand out, that booming voice sure did!

   "Hey, big guy!" Hana skittered right up to his side, having to push her way through a few other mercenaries that had crowded the small hallway leading towards the cafeteria. Reinhardt was always ready to greet another Merc with a boisterous 'Hello!' and/or a hug. Today, it took him a moment to notice the young gamer before he turned, said a greeting and held up a hand.

Hana almost always made it a point to high-five him when he just held his hand up in greeting. "Wanna bake some cookies with me? Dad-" she didn't know if talking about Soldier: 76 might cause the elder man any problems, but he didn't seem to react at all, "-He just brought in a new shipment for the kitchen. Lots of baking stuff. Might as well get to it before Lena burns it all down, huh?" she grinned, but it was different from her usual. She seemed more hopeful- as if there was a chance Reinhardt would turn her down, even though she knew it was impossible.

   "Ah, Hana, of course!" there it was, "I would never miss-out on an opportunity to show-off my baking skills!" there was a laugh, and Hana knew everything would go down just fine.

* * *

 When the two neared the kitchen, Hana immediately thought of the worst-case scenario- (Well, maybe not the  **worst** case, but still a mildly-inconvenient one), the last time Reinhardt tried cooking, aside from the hurt jaws from how tough the food was to eat, he'd broken three bowls and the toaster-oven! No one could hold it against him, of course. Not when he had that very regretful, sorry face while cleaning his mess.

However, it had been annoying for Angela and _who-we-now-know-as-_ Jack Morrison to replace it.

So, what would happen when you put someone as big as Reinhardt, and someone as careless as Hana in a room full of things that could be broken?

The young woman took a deep breath before entering the metal doors to the kitchen. It was rather spacious, minus the island in the center. Perhaps Reinhardt had just been clumsy last time he was in here... Yeah, that helped soothe the nerves!

   "So, where do we start?" the naturally-loud man walked right towards a drawer next to the oven, sliding it open to reveal a few steel pans.

Thankfully, Reinhardt seemed rather gentle with everything. Whether it was because of the last incident, or because that's how he tend to be around other people's things, who knew? Hana just cared about getting started- it was fun to get things messy and not have to worry about it! Genji and Hanzo were on kitchen duty, anyways.

   "Uh," well, it seemed the Korean woman would be making quite a mess, considering she had no recipe.   
_'Never to fear,'_ she thought.  
   "I'm sure Mei has her cookbooks packed into that cupboard above the fridge. Think you could reach it for me, Halabeoji? I know for sure... maybe, that there's eggs and milk in the recipes! I'll get those out!" with a confirmative grunt, Reinhardt placed a pan on the oven and moved for the fridge, while Hana grabbed a bowl and measuring cups.

 Just as the gamer whipped around to get into the fridge, she was stopped by the quizzical look on Reinhardt's face. He was flipping through two cookbooks, looking for anything about cookies- a bunch of recipes in Mandarin were placed neatly on the center island. "Need help, Rein?" she asked, eyes glancing over the many worn recipes scattered over the island.

   "Perhaps! I don't think these two have any recipes for something sweet, but I know there is another book up there!" he shut both of the said objects with a dull 'thud', smiling as he so-often did. 

As he got to work reordering the recipes that had fallen from the books, Hana hopped-up onto the counter to grab at the second-last cookbook in the cupboard. It was promising, with pink and blue accents adorning it's binding.

Not to mention the very obvious plate of sugar cookies displayed on the front. The D.Va rolled her eyes, but grinned lazily at Reinhardt's obliviousness as she clambered down the counter and held the book in front of his nose, stand on her tippy-toes. 

   "Found it! Now let's get to work!" 

* * *

 

From that point on, the two made... _well,_ they made a mess. It was to be expected! And Hana was pretty proud of herself with it.

Not **just** because she managed to paint her bunny emblem with icing on the counter, either. But because Reinhardt seemed to be having so much fun! He laughed loudly, jovially throughout the whole activity! In fact, his loud positivity tended to attract a few other mercenaries while they were baking. First, Mei, who'd come in and gave the duo some help.   
Next, Genji came in and laughed for a bit. Hana could still remember the words he got out after his chuckling, _'My brother will kill you for this mess!'_ (The three of them had a good laugh about that, too.)  
And then Jack walked-in, giving a sigh like the old, disappointed dad he was. Hana almost made a joke, about how Soldier: 76 was 'not angry, just disappointed' until she realized a strange, processing look in Reinhardt's eyes as the elder regarded Jack with a greeting and nod.

Thankfully, the run-in didn't damage Reinhardt's positive attitude throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Once the two were finally finished with the cookies, Hana put a cute purple-and-yellow apron over the older man's head, and he adorned an old oven mitt. The pan in the oven was pulled out carefully and the cookies looked- _dare I say it-_ **_edible!_** Reinhardt gave a proud 'hoorah!', warning the young woman to be careful around the hot tray, and not to take any cookies yet.

Wow, what a grandpa. 

A grandpa, Hana decided, that deserved to always be smiling. He was the heart of their rag-tag group, and for a good reason.

...

...

Enough of that sappy stuff, though! 

The gamer put on a blue chef's hat she'd found while scourging around for aprons, and went to go find a big serving plate. "Okay, Halabeoji, let's give our comrades something to savour! They're going to rue the day they-"

She stopped meekly. No one had actually told Reinhardt that his cooking was almost-inedible, just things like 'very tough' or 'did you use your hammer to mash these potatoes?'

"-Rue the day they said Mei was the best baker in our team!"

There we go. That earned a laugh from Reinhardt, and, by extension, a smile from Hana.


	3. The Devouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serve's up

The cookies-- lopsided, thin blobs that were once supposed to be bunny faces-- were placed evenly on the plate. Despite the shape of the sweets, the icing and their placement on the platter made them seem appetizing. A nice, pink border, filled in with light blue. 

And it seems the rest of the team was just glad to see food that wasn't grey and black. McCree, Soldier and Junkrat were stationed on cooking duty for the last few days... and, well, McCree couldn't use the barbeque, so he burnt his food. Junkrat did, as well. Soldier: 76 did his best, but in the end only made some tasteless porridge.

So, it'd only make sense that as soon as Reinhardt walked out of the kitchen doors, announcing he had cookies, people would turn their heads and crowd around. (Especially since Reinhardt was so loud... Hana was sure her family in Korea could hear his proclamation!)

First to the platter was Jesse McCree. Made sense. He liked to be all slow and dramatic when the time was right, but when it came to goodies, he was almost always the first to test the waters. A metal arm snatched one right off the end, all-American cowboy stuffing it into his face with a smile and wink to both Hana and the German tank before skittering off.   
He'd be back.

Next was Mei, who was curious to see how the two had done without her guidance throughout it all. Once she took a bite of a cookie, she smiled and nodded, "Wow, you two! This is... very great baking you have done! I should have you both help me bake desserts on Sunday!"   
Leave it to Mei to make Reinhardt's grin blinding, and Hana's 'cool' look warm-up a little. 

   "Oh, hey!" Hana spotted Soldier: 76- Jack Morrison- behind the thin crowd, jumping up and waving him over. Once the super soldier had made his way over, pretending to be inconvenienced, the gamer started speaking again. "Howdy, my old man! Want a cookie? I mean, how could you not with how _sweet_ you are?" 

Reinhardt had been trying to keep-up a grin throughout the exchange, but once Hana said that, he roared with laughter.

Almost half of the room jumped, but 76 seemed to be used to it. In fact, his brow softened a bit. 

   "... Sure. Only because I know Hana won't leave me alone until I do."

There was no malice in his words, though. And it seemed to actually be brightening Reinhardt's mood.

Good!

 The offered sweet was taken, and the old Soldier stumbled off. It didn't take long for other familiar faces to walk past and notice the sweets.

Zarya almost finished the whole platter off in one go- she apparently has a sweet tooth! Reinhardt made sure to point out how uncharacteristic that was, and Zarya only gave a laugh.

They both gave a laugh.

Hana felt like she was missing out on something. Do all buff people just laugh and make bad jokes at each other? Pff.

The rest of the plate was picked and grabbed-at for the next little bit. Almost all of the cookies were gone- and the two bakers hadn't even left their first position outside the kitchen doors!

   "I think, since it's slowing down, we can eat these last two ourselves, huh? We deserve it, big guy!" Hana gave a gentle pat to Reinhardt's shoulder, not that he'd feel a **_rough_ ** pat, anyways. Naturally, the good-natured German agreed. 

Actually, he seemed like he was about to continue his thought when that familiar 'clink'ing sound was heard, coming closer and closer. Before anyone had even stepped foot in front of the duo, the gamer rolled her eyes, "Hey, Genji." the cyborg appeared only a second later, fingers grasping at a cookie, 

   "Hana, hello! I heard you'd baked cookies. I am taking one... for my meditation, of course." a chuckle came from Reinhardt, and Hana simply smirked lazily at Genji.

Waving her hand in a 'shooing' gesture, she let the ninja go back to... whatever ninjas did. Maybe he was going to share that cookie with Zenyatta, just for fun.

The young woman tittered at the thought, before looking down to her plate, a small frown forming over her face. There was only one treat left! Oh... they looked so good, too...

But Reinhardt should have the last one. This whole activity was because of him, right? It only seemed fair! 

   "Hey, D.Pa, want this last cookie?" she offered.

Reinhardt looked at her, and then to the platter once, before his hand grabbed the food. "It would not seem right to reward only one of the bakers, Hana!" he quipped. A moment later, the cookie was broken in half, the larger part given to Hana before Reinhardt ate his own, not accepting complaints.

   "My, my! This is so very good! We did well, did we not?!" 

The D.Va nodded, her smile reforming before she began to nibble at her cookie.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder, and Reinhardt was slouching just a bit closer to her height;

   "You are a good woman, Hana. Thank you, really. I needed the time to relax."

 

 

**Hana wouldn't admit that she teared-up a bit.**


End file.
